Absorbed Area
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: AU after 3th season. Arthur recruits students for Gaius. АУ после третьего сезона. Артур приказывает Гаюсу набрать учеников.


**Название:** Захват территорий  
><strong>Автор:<strong> Тёмная сторона Силы  
><strong>Бета:<strong> lyekka

**Иллюстрации:** Давыдофф**  
>Пейринг:<strong> Артур/Мерлин  
><strong>Рейтинг: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Жанр:<strong> приключения  
><strong>Размер: <strong>около 6800 слов  
><strong>Саммари:<strong> Артур решает освободить Мерлина от части обязанностей.  
><strong>Примечание:<strong> написано на Артур/Мерлин ОТП фест «Две стороны одной медали»  
><strong>Тема №9<strong>  
>Arthur: Where is that half-wit?<br>Gaius: Merlin?  
>Arthur: I've got no socks, no britches and an archery session to go to. Merlin!<br>Gaius: I thought he was with you, Sire.  
>Arthur: Don't try and cover for him.<br>Gauis: He didn't come home last night. I can't find him.  
>Arthur: When you do, tell him HE'S the target.<p>

***  
>Артур: Где этот недоумок?<br>Гаюс: Мерлин?  
>Артур: У меня нет ни носков, ни бриджей, а мне сейчас проводить занятия стрельбой. Мерлин!<br>Гаюс: Я думал, он с вами, ваше высочество.  
>Артур: Даже не пытайся его прикрыть.<br>Гаюс: Он не вернулся прошлой ночью. Я не могу его найти.  
>Артур: Когда найдешь, передай, что сегодня он работает мишенью.<p>

- Эй, что ты рот разинул!  
>Мерлин, едва не получивший доской по затылку, резко отскочил и въехал локтем в прилавок горшечника.<br>- Смотри, куда прёшь, ушастый!  
>Чпок-чпок-чпок - стопка расписных тарелок плавно съехала в грязь, которая оказалась не такой уж и мягкой. Прощай половина жалования. День с утра не задался. Всё падало из рук.<p>

*  
>Началось с того, что на днях Артур ворвался в лабораторию Гаюса и заорал с порога:<br>- Почему я должен искать тебя, а не наоборот? Где мои носки? Где, прах тебя побери, моя любимая красная рубашка? Худшего слуги свет не видел!  
>Мерлин, дрожа, стоял над курящейся лужицей. От неожиданности он выронил горшок с горячим снадобьем, которое они с Гаюсом по очереди варили всю ночь.<br>- Мерлин помогал мне и не мог отлучиться, сир, - заступился за ученика старый лекарь. Но он не учёл, как не любил Артур быть неправым.  
>- По-моему, у тебя слишком много обязанностей, Мерлин, - произнёс он угрожающе. - Ты не успеваешь делать всё как следует. Я позабочусь об этом. Через два часа жду тебя в оружейной. Подготовишь лук, тот, что подарил король Олаф, и стрел тяжёлых полсотни.<br>- А мишень... - начал Мерлин, но Артур резко перебил его:  
>- Ты будешь вместо мишени! - развернулся и вышел.<br>Мерлин глядел в спину принца и думал, не собирается ли тот прогнать его от себя.

*  
>Гаюс отправил мага собрать пробы воды из городских колодцев, это была рутинная работа, с которой Мерлин давно справлялся сам. Но в этот раз от волнения руки не слушались, дело заняло вдвое больше времени, а на обратном пути по рынку юноша лишился жалких остатков жалования и чуть не расстался с жизнью.<br>На улицах города, едва пережившего нашествие бессмертной армии, было шумно. Камелот возвращался к мирной жизни. Люди разбирали обломки, латали разорённые дома. Стоял острый запах свежих досок, мокрого строительного раствора и краски. Солнце светило во всю, словно тоже радовалось победе над ведьмами.  
>После яркого света улицы глаза не сразу привыкли к полумраку замка, однако ноги сами несли Мерлина знакомыми переходами. Он шагнул в лабораторию, принялся сгружать многочисленные бутылочки на стол и тут понял: что-то не так.<br>К привычному запаху трав, химикатов и книжной пыли примешивался всё тот же дух свежих досок, а из каморки Мерлина доносились громкие молодые голоса и скрип сдвигаемой мебели.  
>- Не ставь на эту доску, она шатается.<br>- Куда всё это барахло с пола?  
>- А ещё шкаф нам дадут?<br>- Я не гордый, и под кровать всё затолкаю.  
>- Ну и запах в этом хлеву!<br>Мерлин осторожно заглянул в дверь. Комната разительно переменилась за какие-то два часа. Скрипучая кровать куда-то пропала вместе с матрасом, набитым, по мнению мага, булыжниками. Шкаф сдвинули в сторону, и всё его немногочисленное содержимое валялось на полу вместе с прочим барахлом Мерлина и скопившимися книгами.  
>- Шатается, - упрямо повторил крепкий белобрысый парень с румянцем во всю щёку, наступая и наступая на половицу, под которой лежала волшебная книга.<br>Ещё двое, только что сдвинувшие свежесколоченные нары на новое место, опустили руки и повернули головы на скрип двери. Четвёртый, слегка полноватый, продолжил флегматично жевать кусок хлеба.  
>Карие, зелёные и две пары голубых глаз подозрительно уставились на Мерлина.<br>- Что вы делаете в моей комнате?  
>- А, так это ты превратил её в такой свинарник? - белобрысый двинулся на мага, по пути пнув попавшую под ноги рубаху. - Самое время тебе сгонять за тряпкой.<br>- Меня всё устраивало, - Мерлин пошире расставил ноги, ему отчего-то не понравилось, как парень начал отводить руку назад. Но едва наметившуюся ссору прервало появление нового юноши, маленького, тщедушного, с птичьим лицом.  
>- Что за вонь, - сказал он, наморщив острый носик. - Что за дыра! Здесь протиснуться негде, куда же мне класть своего слугу?<br>Все присутствующие покатились со смеху.  
>- Ишь ты, бла-а-ародный, - протянул высокий рыжий парень и вытер нос рукавом.<br>- Никаких слуг! - заявил появившийся Гаюс. - И никаких ссор! Раз уж Артур упёрся, как... Раз уж принц Артур приказал мне сделать из вас людей, я приложу все возможные силы. Идём, Мерлин, нам надо поговорить.  
>Стоило двери закрыться, за ней поднялся громкий шёпот.<br>- Что за ученики, Гаюс? - удивился Мерлин.  
>- Приказ Артура. Прислал на мою голову первых, кого ему рекомендовали советники. Сказал, что я не вечен, что мои знания могут пропасть, что врачей в Камелоте не хватает. Я напомнил о твоём существовании, он долго смеялся. Тогда я попросил дать мне время.<br>- А он?  
>- Ещё посмеялся, сказал, что я буду тянуть вечно, и прислал мне этих оболтусов, - Гаюс тяжело вздохнул. - Держись, мой мальчик. И помни - никто не должен знать...<br>- Да, да, разумеется, - бурно закивал Мерлин и побежал к Артуру, который наверняка уже сердился от нетерпения.

*  
>Погода к обеду окончательно испортилась. К тому времени, как Мерлин, вывалянный в грязи и совершенно вымотанный беготнёй по раскисшему тренировочному полю с тяжеленной мишенью на спине, вернулся к себе, он совершенно забыл о наличии новых жильцов в собственной комнате. Маг ввалился в каморку и понял, что ванна ему не грозит, а о том, чтобы привести одежду в порядок магией не стоит и думать. Под ногами обнаружилась сменная рубаха, которой, похоже, только что вымыли пол. Юноша под общий хохот добавил к мокрой груде на полу штаны, платок и ещё одну рубаху, переоделся в последнее, что осталось сухого, и опять убежал к Артуру.<br>- Мерлин! - шумел принц, желающий принять ванну не меньше слуги. - Я освободил тебя от части обязанностей, но ты по-прежнему умудряешься где-то пропадать!

*  
>С некоторых пор путь в ванну Артура Мерлину был заказан. А именно с того времени, как принц принялся открыто демонстрировать своё отношение к Гвеневре. Утер привык валить всё на магию, но волшебник видел в этом обратную сторону рыцарского кодекса чести. Артур отыскал отличный объект, достаточно близкий и относительно недоступный (при соблюдении кодекса). Со дня освобождения, вместо того, чтобы радоваться жизни с Мерлином, он томно вздыхал по Гвен, как бы умирая от запретной страсти.<br>Слуга не то чтобы старался сохранить видимость прежней дружбы, он просто старался сделать всё, чтобы сохранить саму дружбу, и в этом старании уже таился подвох, поскольку дружба подразумевает искренность. Артур же словно не замечал подмены, как прежде расслабляясь в обществе Мерлина после исполнения всех свалившихся на него с болезнью отца обязанностей.  
>Мерлин осторожно раздел намаявшегося за день Артура, помог ему забраться в ванну. Температура была как раз такая, как нравилось принцу. Вода пахла жасмином, хотя Артур больше любил ромашки: однообразие кому хочешь приедается. Мерлин намылил лыковую мочалку и принялся мягко тереть порозовевшие плечи, сильные руки от стальных бицепсов до кончиков пальцев, спину и живот, крепкие ноги, бёдра, и наконец, самые интимные места. Член Артура реагировал на лёгкие, отнюдь не игривые прикосновения недвусмысленным образом, а сам Артур не то притворялся, не то действительно был погружён в мысли о благе Камелота. Мерлин намылил светлые волосы, погрузил пальцы в длинные пряди. Массируя голову принца, он лопотал что-то совсем уж бессмысленное, желание, смешанное с обидой, почти лишало разума. Слуга принял Артура в подогретую простыню, мягкими движениями собрал с него воду, помог лечь в кровать и принялся разминать его сведённые усталостью плечи. Скоро он понял, что Артур мирно спит, поднялся с края кровати, задул свечи и осторожно вышел.<p>

*  
>Вернувшись в свою каморку, ставшую с некоторых пор чужим и довольно шумным местом, Мерлин обнаружил, что вместо привычного запаха трав и книжной пыли здесь установился новый. Пахло крепким мужским потом, несвежей обувью, постиранным бельём (оно уже висело на верёвках, протянутых между нарами), и ещё чем-то сладковатым, как будто даже ядовитым, Мерлин не мог вспомнить. А ещё пахло едой, так остро, что у мага всё внутри свело. Он вспомнил, что с утра перехватил кусок пирога, да так и пробегал до вечера.<br>- Чем так вкусно пахнет? - спросил юноша.  
>- Повар выдал нам на сегодня котёл каши, - довольно утирая губы, улыбнулся толстый Ойн.<br>- Ещё что-нибудь осталось? - Мерлин сунул нос под крышку. Пусто.  
>- Ага, - бросил валявшийся на койке Джонас. Мерлин недоумённо завертел головой: где же? - Осталось прибрать за нами!<br>И все, кто был, дружно загоготали.  
>Мерлин отправился на кухню, прихватив миски и котёл, это было несложно.<br>- Набрали объедал, - сердито буркнул повар, забрал котёл и вытолкнул мага прочь, не дав и рта раскрыть.

*  
>Утром Мерлин соскочил с кровати, кое-как натянул сырую рубаху (при таком количестве бельё сохло в шесть раз медленнее), сунул ноги в сапоги, попытался сделать шаг и улетел носом в пол. Сон как рукой сняло. Волшебник понял, что в сапогах вода, а сами сапоги приколочены к полу.<br>Ничего не стоило исправить ситуацию магией, но Мерлин выбрался из обуви под дружное ржание новых товарищей, нашёл, чем отодрать сапоги, и отправился к Артуру, всё ещё хлюпая при каждом шаге.  
>В покоях Артура не оказалось, и юноша поспешил на тренировочное поле.<br>- Ланселот! Гавейн! - радостно завопил он, бросаясь навстречу друзьям. - Мне сказали, что Артур...  
>- Сэр Ланселот, Мерлин, и сэр Гавейн, - поправил его подошедший Артур. - А также «сир». В свете последних событий настоятельно рекомендую тебе оставить панибратские штучки.<br>- Или?  
>- Поставлю вместо мишени. На что ещё годится деревянная башка?<br>Мерлин пожал плечами. Всего неделя прошла, а Круглый стол казался чем-то немыслимо далёким. Может быть, сядь он по другую руку от Артура, всё сложилось бы иначе, но на два стула одной задницей не сядешь, тем более такой тощей. Между любовью и магией Мерлин выбрал магию, но свято место, как водится, пустым не осталось.  
>Артур развернул слугу в сторону сваленных грудой доспехов и хлопнул ладонью между лопаток, придав ускорение.<br>- Какие из моих планов ты ещё собираешься сегодня нарушить? Стоило освободить тебя от части обязанностей, ты решил, что и оставшихся слишком много!  
>- Артур, о чём ты? - уже затягивая завязки панциря, спросил Мерлин.<br>- Как ты успел заметить, у Гаюса теперь и без тебя достаточно помощников.  
>- Боги, где ты их набрал!<br>- Ты знаешь, сколько сирот осталось в городе? Я велел определить всех в обучение, для Гаюса нашли кого потолковее. Во всяком случае, потолковее, чем ты. Уж прости, Мерлин, при всех твоих достоинствах...  
>- Ага, всё-таки они есть, раз даже ты их заметил!<br>- Гаюс просил за тебя, сказал, что ты ему как сын, но помни: ты в первую очередь мой слуга, и уже потом всё остальное.  
>Мерлин с гримаской подал принцу меч.<br>- Кстати, насчёт остального...  
>Но Артур не услышал, окончательно погрузившись в какие-то серьёзные мысли. Мерлин закусил губу и проследовал за ним на поле.<br>К слову сказать, Артур был задумчив настолько, что дал Гавейну себя побить.

*  
>Мерлин подозревал, что из идеи со сбором трав ничего хорошего не выйдет. Это из Артура он наловчился вить верёвки, а трое молодых раздолбаев немедленно превратили серьёзное мероприятие в пикник.<br>- Они завянут! - возмущался Мерлин.  
>- Да ладно тебе! - Джек повалился спиной на траву и с наслаждением потянулся. - Нарвёшь своей девчонке ещё цветов. А сегодня просто оттрахай её как следует, и она останется довольна.<br>Мерлин густо покраснел.  
>- Какая она? - поинтересовался Джек, переворачиваясь со спины на живот. - Пухленькая?<br>Мерлин кивнул. Он не собирался рассказывать, что цветы заказал Артур для Гвен, чем принц будет в него швыряться, если цветы будут недостаточно свежи, и как именно Мерлин собирается привести букет в приличный вид.  
>- А в деревне у тебя кто-нибудь остался? - спросил Джонас.<br>- Да, - не моргнув глазом, соврал Мерлин.  
>Если бы Мерлин не знал об этих двоих ничего, он принял бы Джека и Джонаса за братьев, хотя один вырос в деревне, а второй - в солдатской слободке Камелота. Оба были рослые, крепкие, с румянцем во всю щёку, светловолосые, только у Джека глаза были серо-голубые, а у Джонаса - зелёные. Оба потеряли родителей во время нападения Моргаузы, оба попали в обучение только из-за этого, но надеялись получить какую-нибудь более мужскую работу. Сиденье за книгами и варение зелий казалось им смешным занятием.<br>- У меня вот тоже, - вздохнул Джонас. - Девка - огонь, но отец без денег её за меня не отдаст. Брошу я эти зелья вонючие, наймусь на стройку, сейчас работы много. А через годик заживу своей семьёй... А ты?  
>- Что-то вроде того, - пожал плечами Мерлин.<br>- А вдовушку свою куда? - Джек достал из-за пазухи флягу, отхлебнул и передал ему. Мерлин глотнул раньше, чем подумал, и закашлялся. - Моя знакомая одна, кстати, открывает весёлый дом для заезжих... строителей. Давно так худо не было в Камелоте...  
>У Мерлина были все основания ему верить, Джек жил в Камелоте с рождения.<br>- Тебе, считай, повезло, Джонас, что ты сирота. У мамаши Мэг трое таких, как ты, работают, и совсем не по хозяйству. Я, пока есть кормёжка и постель, никуда не тронусь.  
>В это время из кустов, ругаясь, вывалился Роджер. Он сердито оглядывал порванный рукав. В рыжих кудрях застряли веточки и паутина.<br>- Троллю под хвост эти кусты!  
>- Зачем ты туда полез? - округляя глаза, спросил Мерлин.<br>- Боялся тебя смутить голым ... - Роджер сделал неприличный жест.  
>Вся компания дружно заржала, фляга пошла на очередной круг.<p>

*  
>В колодках Мерлин немного протрезвел. Гвен, разумеется, осталась без цветов, Артур велел послать ей фруктов с кухни.<p>

*  
>Моргана опустила безжизненную руку сестры на покрывало и поменяла смоченную прохладной водой повязку на её лбу. Ах, если бы Моргауза была в сознании! Если бы её, Моргану, со всей силы ударили о стену! Сестра исцелила бы её в считанные дни, но дочь Утера ещё не умела обращаться как следует со своей магией, она могла только смотреть и мучиться жаждой мести. Смотреть, как страдает тот, кого ты любишь больше жизни... Глаза девушки вспыхнули тёмным золотом. Её посетила интересная мысль.<p>

*  
>- Проклятье! - Мерлин с грохотом приземлился на пол, холодный и твёрдый.<br>- Как ты там говорил? Подъём, засоня! Нас ждут великие дела! - насмешливо сказал сверху Артур. - По твоей милости я голоден и опаздываю на совет!  
>- О боги, - Мерлин схватился за гудящую голову. - О боги...<br>Вчера вечером, после колодок и конюшни, он добрался до покоев Артура с ужином, остался, надеясь перехватить кусочек-другой, и заснул в кровати принца, не снимая сапог. Артур, похоже, тоже спал одетым. Стол был завален грязной посудой. Безнадёжно пустой.  
>Переодев Артура и кое-как отряхнувшись, Мерлин поспешил за ним на совет, нагруженный книгами и картами. Принц-регент долго обсуждал с военными советниками перспективы нападения соседей, которые наверняка уже дознались о бедственном положении Камелота. Был шанс, что первыми терзать начнут совсем уж беззащитные земли Цендреда.<br>- Будем надеяться, что Олаф будет держать слово, по крайней мере, пока жив ваш отец. А уж если Байярд разорвёт мирный договор, нас спасёт только чудо, - вздохнул один из военачальников.  
>Артур нахмурился. Отец в любом случае не мог собрать королей, как в старые добрые времена, военные действия он мог вести, разве что играя в солдатики. Молодой Пендрагон не знал, когда и чем это может окончиться. Положение его было достаточно двойственным: он должен был принимать ответственные решения и при этом по-прежнему оглядываться на отца, играть по его правилам. Кто мог ручаться, что в один прекрасный день разгневанный Утер не появится на пороге тронного зала или спальни Артура и Гвен, как появился в своё время на поле боя.<p>

*  
>- ...и спросит с тебя за всё, что ты без него наворотил, - пробормотала Моргана. - Нет, Артур, я оставлю тебя с твоим страхом. Один на один. Всё-ё-ё будет, как в старые добрые времена, братик... А потом и ты присоединишься к своим друзьям...<br>Она простёрла руку, выплюнула несколько древних слов, сверкнула золотыми глазами. Масса в котле поднялась и опала. Моргана принялась помешивать вязкую стынущую смесь, тонкие стекленеющие нити тянулись за ложкой. Девушка тихо напевала. Это была колыбельная, Моргана, как в детстве, пела Артуру, обещая брату на этот раз вечный, беспробудный сон.

*  
>- О боги, что за каракули! - воскликнул Артур, демонстративно поднося листок ближе к глазам. Левой рукой. Правую он повредил на тренировке.<br>- Ты бы сам попробовал писать, помахав три часа лопатой на конюшне! - заявил Мерлин, поднимая голову. Он как раз ползал на карачках, отмывая пол, и попутно обсуждал с Артуром дела государственной важности. Ракурс был очень удачный, однако Артур, троллье гнездо ему в рот, в этот раз даже не ущипнул Мерлина за задницу.  
>- В следующий раз, напиваясь до обеда, подумай, как это отразится на Камелоте, - наставительно заметил Артур. - Кстати, ты передал Гвеневре моё приглашение?<br>Мерлин вздохнул и снова принялся тереть пол. Его Артур потихоньку преодолевал страх перед отцом, пусть не в делах государства, пока только в личных. Маг не мог не чувствовать некоторой гордости, хотя в основном испытывал лишь боль.  
>- Да, - ответил он, не поднимая глаз.<br>- И небольшую оду?  
>С некоторых пор Мерлину хотелось написать подруге не оду, а эпиграмму. Кто сказал эпитафию? Волшебник кивнул.<br>- А она?  
>Мерлину попалось очень вредное пятно, наверно поэтому он ответил не сразу.<br>- А сам-то как думаешь?

*  
>Далеко за полночь Мерлин дотащился до комнат Гаюса. Старик спал в углу лаборатории. Ученики тоже спали. Маг на цыпочках прокрался к своему месту на нарах.<br>Сегодня ему более чем хватило забот - уборка, конюшня, совет, маленький пикник для Артура и Гвен, переписывание документов для Артура и снова уборка, уборка, нескончаемая грязь.  
>Артура, задремавшего над трудами по фортификации, пришлось тащить в кровать. Мерлин раздел его, сонного, укрыл, отвёл с лица волосы и осторожно поцеловал. Лоб принца наконец разгладился, по губам скользнула улыбка. Слуга ещё раз поправил одеяло и отправился к себе, едва переставляя ноги.<br>Не открывая глаз, не раздеваясь, он рухнул на свой тюфяк (как известному полуночнику, ему отвели место внизу, чтобы не тревожил соседа, карабкаясь наверх). Сон начал потихоньку охватывать юношу. Сон и холод. Постель была ледяной. И мокрой. Мерлин лежал в дремотном недоумении, слишком замёрзший, чтобы погрузиться в сон, и слишком усталый, чтобы шевелиться. Как вдруг резкий крик разорвал тишину комнаты.  
>- И-и-и-и! - как резанный, визжал Дигон, который спал прямо над ним. Сэр Дигон, если быть точным. - Пустите её! Не трогайте её!<br>Мерлин подскочил. Высокий рост позволялему заглянуть на верхнюю койку, где скорчился заплаканный, взмокший, маленький, как воробышек, Дигон. Который, говорят, уже успел подраться с Роджером. И первый, выразивший жалость, получил бы удар фамильным кинжалом.  
>- Тише, тише, всё хорошо, - зашептал Мерлин, кладя руку на горячий лоб.<br>- Сестра у него была, младшая, - произнёс, вырастая за спиной, Джек.  
>- Как его вообще к нам занесло? - сонно спросил Мерлин.<br>- Долг чести. Отец его дал обет, если дочь поправится, отдать сына в лекари. Убили девчонку-то. А долг остался.  
>- А матрас мой...<br>- Сегодня твоя очередь мыть пол была. Мы даже воды принесли. Надо было её куда-то вылить, - Джек зевнул. - Завтра уж не забудь...  
>Продрогший Мерлин вернулся в лабораторию, заклинанием высушил одежду, отыскал драное одеяло и пристроился на паре книг вместо подушки. Обняв пахнущий старой кожей фолиант, он с тоской вспомнил о той Книге, что была припрятана под полом, под шатающейся доской. На которой сейчас стояла одна из ножек двухъярусных нар.<p>

*  
>На следующее утро, встав до свету, Мерлин вымыл пол, принёс с нижних кухонь котёл каши и в этот раз даже смог позавтракать сам. Он предпочёл бы не брать еду у Артура, и не только потому, что провизии в замке не хватало настолько, что даже правителю урезали порцию. И не думать о том, чем они там занимались с Гвен, пока его не было. Раз уж маг решил для себя делать так, как Артуру лучше, значит, снимет для него луну с неба, не то, что поможет ухаживать за девушкой. Будет от имени Артура носить цветы и фрукты, переписывать старинные оды, стелить им постель и стоять на карауле... Мерлин остановился перед дверью в покои Артура и до боли закусил губу. Потом открыл дверь пинком (руки были заняты подносом). Обычная утренняя рутина: сгрузить завтрак на стол, с улыбкой распахнуть шторы и радостно проорать:<br>- Проснись и пой, твоё высочество! Завтрак стынет!  
>Приготовить всё для умывания и одевания и держаться подальше от кровати, от сильных рук, потому что Мерлин ещё не не определился, достаточно ли он гордый, чтобы отказать, если Артур решит, что одной Гвен ему мало.<br>Маг отдёрнул шторы и замер. Внизу Гвен, поставив корзину с мокрым бельём, весело болтала с рыжим учеником Гаюса, Роджером. Вечно недовольный Роджер был, на удивление, сама любезность. Сзади к Мерлину подошёл зевающий Артур, замер на полужесте. Слуга боялся признаться себе, что Артур, кажется, хотел обнять его.  
>- Давай, запрети ей хорошо одеваться и разговаривать с людьми, - Мерлин пихнул Артура локтем, он ещё помнил, как в первые месяцы принц ревновал его к каждому столбу.<br>Тот хмуро глянул на него, отходя.  
>- Будущая королева выше всяких подозрений. Что, опять каша? Новая диета от Гаюса?<br>- Новая диета от Моргаузы, сир. Если вам не хватает мяса, могу поймать пару крыс.  
>- Немудрено, от кошки ты сам не отобьёшься.<br>Ну, хотя бы друзьями они могли бы остаться.

*  
>В среду - да, это точно было в среду, только Гавейн мог напиться днём, посреди недели, - запыхавшийся Мерлин вбежал в конюшню. Трактирщик по старой памяти послал к нему мальчишку, но, поскольку Артур уже не платил за всё, Мерлин поспешил к Ланселоту. Тому, как рыцарю, в отличие от слуги, работавшего в основном ради еды и обносков, полагалось жалование побольше. Волшебник услышал странные звуки, но не успел остановиться и почти налетел на целующихся Ланса и Гвен. Девушка пискнула и убежала.<br>- Ла... Ланс... - выдохнул Мерлин, но продолжить не успел.  
>- Так вот, что так напугало Гвен, - холодно произнёс как назло заглянувший в конюшню Артур, переводя взгляд с разгорячённого, тяжело дышащего слуги на Ланселота, облизывающего припухшие губы. - Что ж, не буду вам мешать.<br>Мерлин почти восстановил дыхание и мог остановить Артура, но подумал, что как-то недостойно подставлять друзей, и промолчал. А когда понял, что это означает для него самого, лишь вздохнул и махнул рукой.  
>- Гавейн опять пропился до рубашки, - сказал он Ланселоту. - Пойдём его вызволять.<p>

*  
>- Так я пойду, сир? - в очередной раз спросил Мерлин, надеясь, что его попросят остаться. Маг уже понял, что он не гордый.<br>- Подожди! - буркнул Артур. - Так, если мы зайдём со стороны леса, то... то...  
>Он опять казался погружённым в заботы, не шутил, не прикасался к Мерлину, отмахивался от слуги, поглощённый разработкой стратегии. Боги, как Мерлин успел соскучиться по своему принцу, а ведь и двух недель не прошло после изгнания злых сестёр.<br>Артур склонился над бумагами, пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль. Потом пристально поглядел на Мерлина, набрал побольше воздуха, но, словно передумав, шумно выдохнул и отвернулся.  
>- Ладно, ступай, я сам разденусь и лягу, раз у тебя есть более неотложные дела.<br>Мерлин закусил губу. Глаза принца-регента задержались на губах мага чуть дольше положенного, потом снова обратились к бумагам. Мерлин молча вышел, проклиная своё благородство.  
>Он отнёс посуду на кухню, борясь с желанием облизать тарелку, потому что это наверняка был последний шанс перехватить сегодня хоть что-то. Потом доковылял до лаборатории Гаюса. Прежде чем замертво рухнуть на койку, Мерлин хотел воспользоваться мазью от ушибов: проводы Гавейна из таверны вылились в небольшую драку, из которой маг вышел с подбитым глазом.<br>В лаборатории пахло химикалиями, Гаюс готовил очередную смесь из трав и минералов. На этот раз ему помогал Ойн, сын лекаря из нижнего города. Видимо, средство было сложным и требовался опытный помощник. Ойн единственный из учеников не был сиротой и в медицине оказался куда подкованнее и способней Мерлина. Гаюс готов был доверить Ойну в одиночку закончить работу. Он записал на листке какие-то указания для юноши и подхватил сумку с лекарствами. Волшебник обнял старого лекаря - уже несколько дней им не удавалось встретиться и поговорить по-человечески, хотя они практически делили комнату.  
>- Мальчик мой! Что-то случилось? Ты так осунулся!<br>Мерлин указал глазами на Ойна.  
>- Я отправляюсь к леди Розалинде, у неё начались роды. Надеюсь, завтра у тебя найдётся минутка для старика?<br>Маг покачал головой - день был расписан наперёд - и они разошлись каждый в свою дверь.

*  
>Первым делом Мерлин споткнулся о собственный матрас, сброшенный с нар к дверям. Рядом неопрятной кучей громоздились вещи.<br>- Что это?- удивился он.  
>- Окончил работу? - сказал, подходя, Роджер, и потыкал языком в щёку изнутри.<br>- Чтоб своей ложкой в наш котёл больше не лазил, - добавил, приближаясь, Джонас. - Мало ли, что в твоём поганом рту побывало.  
>- А у нас возьмёшь? Как у друзей, со скидкой? - недобро усмехнулся Джек. - Заливал ещё про девушек!<br>- Он больше по благородным, - выплюнул Роджер. - Куда вам с вашими рылами. Сэр Ланселот, сэр Гавейн... А мы-то думали, что ты всегда титулы забываешь?  
>Мерлин побледнел от гнева, губы сошлись в тонкую линию.<br>- Если вы сейчас же не заткнётесь... - начал он.  
>- А задницу рыцарям ты тоже подставляешь? - с угрозой спросил Джонас.<br>- Нет, задница - только для его высочества, - улыбнулся Роджер. - Ох, извини-извини, понимаю, у принца-регента теперь новая постельная грелка!  
>В следующий миг из носа Роджера капала кровь, а на рычащем Мерлине висели Джек и Джонас. Через открытую дверь за ними с лёгкой усмешкой наблюдал Ойн, помешивающий зелье.<br>- Ну, сучка казарменная, держись, - Роджер отвёл руку и ударил врага в живот.  
>Помощь пришла неожиданно. С верхней койки спрыгнул сэр Дигон.<br>- Отпустите его, - спокойно произнёс Дигон, медленно доставая кинжал из ножен. - Трое на одного. Герои. С чего вы вообще взяли?  
>- Люди зря болтать не станут, - бросил Роджер. - Да вот хоть сегодня видели, как этот... - он повторил неприличный жест с языком.<br>Джек и Джонас разжали руки. Мерлин медленно двинулся прочь из комнаты, одной рукой держась за живот, а другой - за стену. Ему срочно требовалось поговорить с «перепуганной бедняжкой Гвен».  
>- Беги-беги, пожалуйся папочке! - крикнул ему вслед Роджер.<p>

*  
>В домике Гвен было темно. Мерлин ушёл в тень, прижался к стене, пропуская дозор, и скользнул внутрь. Темнота ворочалась, тяжело и хрипло дышала, жарко шептала. Маг застыл, испугавшись, что явился ещё более не к месту. Гнев рассеялся по пути, осталось недоумение - как же Гвен могла? Зачем? Почему? И Ланселот... за спиной друга...<br>Нет, сбивчивое, горячечное дыхание явно принадлежало одному человеку. Мерлин зажёг свечу. Гвен металась в жару, в бреду. На её коже наметились странные пятна.  
>- Мерлин? - спросила она, вдруг распахнув безумные, неестественно блестящие глаза. - Как хорошо, что ты пришёл!<br>- Конечно, хорошо, - бормотал Мерлин, думая, как лучше донести девушку в комнаты Гаюса. Предчувствие подсказывало, что это не просто простуда, и ночная беготня за Гаюсом и лекарствами может отнять драгоценное время. - Сейчас-сейчас, вот так, иди ко мне на руки...  
>- Ме-е-ерлин! - неожиданно выдохнула Гвен, притягивая юношу к себе и страстно целуя. - Как же хорошо, что ты пришёл! Я тебя люблю, потому что ты...<br>Тот замер от неожиданности. Но Гвен уже оторвалась от него, лопоча что-то уж совсем несвязное, в горящих глазах не было ни проблеска разума. Она не в себе, понял маг, кое-как спеленал мечущуюся девушку одеялом и попытался поднять на руки. Нет, на руках не донести. Мерлин перебросил Гвен через плечо, мысленно попросив прощения, выпрямился и охнул от боли в животе, недавняя драка дала себя знать. Тем временем бред Гвеневры переменился.  
>- Пусти меня! Куда ты тащишь! Пусти! Убийца! Убийца!<br>Мерлин кое-как выволок её на крыльцо. Гвен визжала на всю улицу.  
>- Стоять! Не двигаться!<br>- Помогите! - крикнул маг подбежавшим караульным.  
>И скоро к замку двинулось странное шествие: один стражник нёс вопящую и брыкающуюся Гвен, второй вёл Мерлина, для порядка держа его за шкирку.<p>

*  
>- Не стоит вам туда, сир, - угрюмо произнёс Джонас, загораживая Артуру дорогу.<br>Тот просто отодвинул парня в сторону.  
>В лаборатории стоял тяжёлый запах. Мерлин спал, уткнувшись носом в огромный фолиант. Гаюс переливал мутные жидкости из одной колбочки в другую.<br>- Мы пытаемся выяснить природу яда, сир, - начал он.  
>Ойн полусонно помешивал жидкость в котелке. Дигон толок что-то в ступке. Из-за тряпки, отделявшей угол, который в худшие времена занимал Мерлин, слышались ужасные звуки, словно кого-то рвало. Артур подождал, пока звуки прекратятся, и шагнул за занавеску.<br>Гвен выглядела ужасно. Щёки ввалились, под глазами залегли тёмные круги, лицо было перепачкано чем-то зелёным. Кожа покрылась пятнами и буграми, волосы торчали, как мочалка. Глаза лихорадочно блестели. Джек медленно поил Гвеневру водой, зубы девушки стучали о край чашки. Запах стоял кошмарный.  
>- Жжёт! Жжёт! - завизжала вдруг Гвен, отбрасывая чашку и хватаясь за грудь. Ноги её беспорядочно задёргались. - Убийца! Вы все убийцы!<br>- Шли бы вы отсюда, сир, - буркнул Джек, принимаясь возить по полу тряпкой.

*  
>Мерлин не мог поднять глаза на Артура. Не мог. Мало было принцу-регенту забот, мало было бед с разорённой страной, теперь ещё несчастье с Гвеневрой, отнимающее душевные силы. Сам волшебник, глядя на мучения девушки, простил ей всё и думал только о том, как избавить Гвен от страданий. И чем скорее, тем лучше для Артура.<br>- Я предполагаю, что действие яда искажено магическим воздействием, - ровным голосом говорил Гаюс Артуру. - Он забирает жизнь медленно, возможно, она промучается ещё дня три, но за это время мы вряд ли найдём лекарство. Поскольку закон о магии...  
>- Ты не понял меня, Гаюс, - нахмурившись, сказал Артур. - Эта девушка слишком дорога для меня. Я призываю тебя использовать любые средства, слышишь, любые, я не стану задавать лишних вопросов.<br>Мерлин наконец смог взглянуть на принца. Всё-таки во многом тот оставался сыном своего отца...

*  
>- Гаюс, - зашептал он, едва выйдя за дверь, - разошли куда-нибудь своих оболтусов, мне нужна книга!<br>- Мерлин, мальчик мой, - негромко произнёс лекарь, внимательно на него глядя. - Может быть, лучше оставить всё, как есть? Эта девушка - не лучшая партия для короля. И твои чувства...  
>- Нет! - перебил его Мерлин. - Разве я чудовище? Может, ты ещё думаешь, что я всё подстроил?<br>- Это первая мысль, которая приходит в голову... тому, кто совсем не знает тебя. Не мне. И не Артуру. Именно поэтому ты ещё не в подземелье. Хорошо, раз ты так просишь, я отправлю мальчишек в лес за травами.

*  
>В комнатах Гаюса стояла непривычная тишина, прерываемая только тяжёлым дыханием Гвен. То и дело на девушку находил судорожный припадок, она билась, кричала, Мерлину казалось, что очередная судорога вывернет тело наизнанку. Маг шептал что-то успокаивающее, во что сам не верил, и плакал, не скрываясь, потому что был один. Гаюса он тоже отослал на случай, если кто-то наткнётся на колдуна. Заклинания из Книги были бесполезны то ли сами по себе, то ли у Мерлина ничего не выходило. За окнами город погружался в сумерки. Юноша метался по комнате, думая, куда же все запропастились, потом пробовал заклинания снова и снова, замирал, прислушиваясь к шагам в коридоре, подходил к дверям, думая, что с Гвен ничего не случится, пока он сбегает поговорить с Драконом, и поворачивал обратно, боясь оставить девушку одну. В очередной заход он столкнулся в дверях с Гаюсом и вылетел из комнаты, бросив на бегу:<br>- Я скоро!  
>И получаса не прошло, как Дракон, чёрно-серебряный в лунном свете, опустился на знакомой полянке перед запыхавшимся Мерлином.<br>- Дай мне заклинание! - крикнул маг.  
>- Ты плакал, юный волшебник? Слёзы тебе ещё понадобятся, если ты оставишь Гвеневру в живых, - Дракон плавно развёл крыльями.<br>- Она моя подруга! - воскликнул Мерлин.  
>- Ты думаешь? А если я скажу тебе, что она мечтает, став королевой, посадить тебя на кол, и считает, что это будет довольно символично? Они с Артуром...<br>- Я даже слушать не хочу!  
>- А придётся, юный волшебник. Ты, и никто иной, должен быть ближе всего к великому королю, чтобы Судьба исполнилась должным образом. Ты должен стать ему отцом и матерью, любовником и наставником, а тех, кто пытается встать между вами, смахнуть, как крошки со стола!<br>- Ты... ты хочешь, чтобы я стал холодным, расчётливым убийцей? Чтобы я... своими руками... своих друзей... Гвен, а потом Ланселота? Или Гавейна? Или любого другого, кто значит для Артура хоть что-то?  
>- Да, Мерлин, - улыбнулся Дракон.<br>- Наш Альбион будет другим! - сквозь слёзы прокричал маг. - Дай мне заклинание!  
>- Что ж, в день смерти Артура ты вспомнишь и этот разговор, - нахмурившись, произнёс Дракон. И дохнул на юношу потоком чистой магии.<p>

*  
>Шумная компания вывалилась из таверны.<br>После обеда Гаюс отправил учеников за дикими травами. Парни разбрелись по лесу. Джек задремал на солнышке, Джонас объедал дикие ягоды, Роджер снова потерялся где-то в кустах. Сэр Дигон решил поохотиться, и скоро над костерком жарились кролики. У толстого Ойна отыскалась фляга можжевеловой настойки.  
>Возвращаясь домой после заката, парни решили, что замёрзли, и заглянули погреться в таверну. Оттуда они выбрались незадолго до сигнала к тушению огней уже с двумя разбитными девицами. Роджер и Джонас отправились ночевать в город, а остальные, которым повезло меньше, повернули к замку. Джек, зевая, запрокинул голову, и заметил, как лунный диск пересекает чёрный силуэт дракона. Он помотал головой - привидится же.<br>В лаборатории, кроме лекаря, сидел измученный неопределённостью Артур. Обоих ждали на внеурочном совете. С мерсийской границы пришли дурные вести: Байярд занял несколько спорных деревень.  
>Рассерженный Гаюс приказал Ойну и Дигону отправляться спать, а Джеку - дежурить около Гвен. После этого принц и лекарь поспешили в зал совета. Дигон, едва стоявший на ногах, дополз до койки и рухнул, а Ойн, привыкший помогать отцу с больными и сутками не спать, остался поболтать с приятелем.<br>- Откуда у тебя деньги на выпивку? - поинтересовался он. - Ты так смело угощал всех в таверне.  
>- Честно? Я продал пару книжек этого старого идиота, - усмехнулся Джек, меняя простыню под Гвен. - Полей мне на руки. У него тут много барахла, которым не пользуются годами, никто и не заметит.<br>- Интересно, - покачал головой Ойн, пробегая пальцами по корешкам книг, сваленных в углу и заменявших Мерлину кровать. - Может быть, мне тоже... Ой, что это?  
>Одна из книг отзывалась на прикосновение волной тепла и словно просилась в руки. Парень вытянул её из стопки, страницы раскрылись...<br>- Магия! - выдохнули оба хором.  
>- Старый пройдоха, - усмехнулся Ойн. - Прячет дерево в лесу. Я иду к принцу, и ты со мной.<br>- Зачем?  
>- Вдруг стража спросит, чья это книга. Смелей, когда мой отец станет придворным лекарем, мы тебя не забудем.<p>

*  
>- Ваше высочество! - на весь зал крикнул Ойн. Принц и советники удивлённо повернулись к нему. - Ваше высочество, измена! Гаюс хранил у себя вот это! Он грязный маг, и не удивлюсь, если он мерсийский шпион!<br>- Гаюс, как ты можешь объяснить происхождение этой вещи? - дрогнувшим голосом спросил Артур. За эти без малого две недели ещё не объявлялся ни один маг, никого не приходилось тащить в тюрьму, допрашивать, жечь. И вот - Гаюс, которому он сам и приказал использовать любые средства.  
>- Я узнаю эту книгу, - спокойно ответил Гаюс. - Правда, я не видел её более двадцати лет. Она принадлежит моей бывшей помощнице, Элис, которой, как вы помните, пришлось бежать из Камелота при весьма трагических обстоятельствах. Много лет назад я нашёл в себе силы отказаться от магической скверны, а вот бедняжка так и не справилась с соблазном.<br>- У меня нет оснований не доверять старому другу моего отца, - заявил Артур замершему в предвкушении королевской награды Ойну. - Ему же я и перепоручу уничтожить эту мерзость по всем правилам. Отдай книгу, мальчик.  
>Ойн выпустил Книгу из рук, и она прижалась к королю, как испуганный котёнок.<br>- А также мне хотелось бы знать, кто находится около больной, - добавил Гаюс.  
>Джек и Ойн испуганно переглянулись. Кажется, вместо благодарности они заслужили кое-что другое. Король и Гаюс поспешили из зала, парни последовали за ними, терзаясь дурными предчувствиями.<p>

*  
>Мерлин ещё на какое-то время задержался в лесу, чтобы при свете голубого магического шара собрать свежие травы, нужные для целебного отвара. Надо было напоить Гвен и прочесть заклинание.<br>К счастью, вернувшись, он обнаружил комнату совершенно пустой. Вода при помощи магии вскипела в считанные секунды, а потом отвар так же быстро остыл до нужной температуры. Мерлин быстро влил душистую жидкость в рот девушке и зашептал исцеляющие слова. Когда Гвен расслабилась, порозовела и погрузилась в обыкновенный, восстанавливающий силы сон, маг наконец выдохнул. Больную предстояло выхаживать ещё неделю, но смерть уже отступила. Оставалось перепрятать второпях брошенную Книгу в более надёжное место, пока не вернулись остальные. Раздумывая, как Гаюс мог оставить Гвен в одиночестве, волшебник потянулся к стопке фолиантов. И похолодел. Книги не было.  
>Он пробежал по корешкам ещё раз. В стопке явно кто-то шарил. Как назло, в коридоре послышались громкие шаги, и в лабораторию влетел разгневанный Артур, стиснувший в руках Книгу. Следом - Гаюс, Джек с Ойном и стража. Мерлин побледнел и прижался спиной к стене. Вот оно.<br>- Артур! - горло перехватило. Маг тяжело сглотнул и продолжил, стараясь, чтобы голос особенно не дрожал: - Гаюс тут ни при чём, это моя книга.  
>Конечно, Артур выберет спасение Гаюса. Конечно, все решат, что Артур жертвует пешкой, защищая настоящего виновника.<br>- Тебе незачем выгораживать его, идиот, - бросил принц. - Мы уже всё выяснили. Ты давно здесь? Что с Гвеневрой?  
>Мерлин отмер, шевельнулся. В голове у него слегка звенело.<br>- Она... ей лучше, - произнёс маг не своим голосом.

*  
>Гвен и правда потихоньку приходила в себя. События последних дней слегка мешались у неё в голове. Странное свидание с Артуром, где тот обращался с нею, как с сестрой. Рыженький мальчик, чем-то похожий на сэра Леона, очень милый. Жаркие поцелуи с Ланселотом, то ли от любви, то ли от большой обиды на холодность Артура, и Мерлин, везде этот Мерлин... Девушка открыла глаза, увидела спящего Мерлина, скорчившегося на стопке книг, и снова провалилась в сон.<br>Гвен спала, и Мерлин спал, заклинание отняло у него довольно много сил. Они не слышали, как вернулись Джонас и Роджер, для того, чтобы тут же отправиться в конюшни. Они не проснулись, когда Джек принёс с кухни большой котёл пустоватой похлёбки и стуком ложки о край созвал всех к столу. Мерлин пришёл в себя только тогда, когда Гаюс метнулся в каморку, опрокинув в спешке стул.

*  
>- Вот интересно, кому понадобился мой кинжал, - громко спросил сэр Дигон, собирая хлебом остатки похлёбки. И замолчал испуганно. Только что он признался, что остался беззащитным, как младенец? - Ничего, я и без него с любым из вас управлюсь. Я в рыцари готовился с детства, это ж надо, простолюдинов берут, а меня - нет. Рыцарь - это не гора мяса, а принц Артур, если не понимает этого, идиот.<br>- Конечно, идиот, и вполне заслуживает такой блудливой жены, - Роджер вытер губы. - Не волнуйся, я тебе верну кинжал, только прирежу эту дуру, чтоб она меня не выдала. Чтоб на тебя подумали, раз на Мерлина не вышло. Хотела не такой смуглой быть, иди ты! Да ты ж хоть чёрная, хоть белая, страшна, как гоблин!  
>- Я ещё его натяну, этого вашего Мерлина, так, что забудет всех своих рыцарей, - важно заявил Джек, тыкая себя большим пальцем в грудь. - Интересно, Артур его правда трахает?<br>- А пусть он нам сам расскажет. Я нашёл у старикана одну микстурку - «развяжи язычок», прижмём этого идиота в углу, напоим, - усмехнулся Джонас.  
>- Ты идиот, ты её хорошо закрыл? - заорал Ойн. - Я, как сын врача... - Его мысль почему-то вильнула: - отец обязательно займёт место при дворе, или я займу, вы, жалкие недоноски, куда вам учиться благородной профессии!<br>Но его никто не слушал, каждый уже кричал, стараясь перекричать другого:  
>- Я дал ей мазь! Отличный яд! Моргана обещала отдать мне замок и земли отца. Я, значит, не так для него хорош, как мой законный братец? Он, значит, сэр Леон, а я - просто Роджер?<br>- Я когда вижу эти губы, эти пальцы, у меня до звона стоит!  
>- Может, они и не спрашивали его вовсе! Вы не знаете, как это, когда все на одного, не спрашивают, берут силой! А я ещё рыцарем хотел быть!<br>- Пять книжек, ступку медную, маску кролика, лекарств целый мешок, ремень у Джонаса, фамильную печать у Дигона, три золотых у Роджера...  
>- Все передо мной в грязи будете ползать, свиньи!<br>В какой-то момент началась общая свалка, покатился, гремя, пустой котёл из-под похлёбки, ученики пинались, царапались и вопили, костеря друг друга почём зря, припоминая накопившиеся за столь малый срок обиды.  
>Разгневанный Гаюс влетел в комнату, кинулся их разнимать, но от старика отмахнулись, и он, попятившись, едва устоял на ногах. В этот момент на пороге возник пошатывающийся спросонья Мерлин.<br>- Га-а-ах! - рявкнул он, заметив кровь на лбу Гаюса. Смерть отца ещё слишком свежа была в памяти юноши. Драчунов разметало по комнате, как пучки соломы.  
>И тут, конечно же, появился Артур.<br>- Гаюс, что здесь происходит? - спросил он с порога.  
>- Закройте дверь, сир, - зажимая рот и нос, лекарь бросился к окну. - На защёлку!<br>- Не бойся, Гаюс, я и так знаю, что ты маг, и не стану тебя преследовать, - усмехнулся Артур.  
>Первый порыв свежего воздуха ворвался в комнату, но этого было ох как мало.<br>- Это я - маг! - возмутился Мерлин. - Я пятый год изо дня в день рискую ради тебя жизнью, а ты даже всерьёз меня не воспринимаешь, задница!  
>- Идиот, - как Мерлин и догадывался, Артуру почти нечего было скрывать. - Тебе же здесь голову отрубят. Забирай своего Ланселота и вали куда подальше.<br>- Моего кого? - Мерлин раскрыл рот и захлопал глазами, вполне оправдывая мнение принца.  
>- Я помню, как ты на него смотрел после замка Хенгиста. И когда он вернулся - ты пошёл в бой рядом с ним, а не со мной. И всё это время, не говоря уж о вчерашнем случае...<br>- Всё это время ты ко мне пальцем не притронулся, так что ж, у тебя есть Гвен, пусть она воюет волшебным мечом против бессмертной армии, рискуя попасть на плаху. Ах, нет, она хочет на всё готовое, так что ж, извольте, готов услужить, сир! Задница! - Мерлин всхлипнул, не выдержал и обнял принца. - Я не могу без тебя, не могу, я всё, что угодно сделаю... Хочешь Гвен, будет тебе Гвен, я потерплю.  
>- Идиот, - Артур притянул мага к себе. - Просто у меня к вечеру нет сил даже пальцем шевельнуть. А прекрасная дама... королева... это такая фигура, часть придворного этикета, не более.<br>- Это у них семейное? - обратился к Гаюсу Мерлин, поудобнее устраиваясь в объятьях принца. - Предчувствую проблемы с наследником.  
>Старик открыл было рот, но тут же поспешно высунул голову в окно.<p>

Камелот не был бы Камелотом, если бы с утра всё не пошло своим чередом.  
>Гаюс объяснил недоумевающему Мерлину, который вспоминал давешние события путаными кусками, что «развяжи язычок» обычно прописывают суровым мужчинам вроде Утера или Артура, чтобы они могли выплакаться, прокричаться от скрытых обид, подтачивающих изнутри.<br>Гвен поправилась. Роджер сбежал, и на него списали все несуразицы. Про остальных, забегая вперёд, можно сказать, что они помирились с Мерлином и в будущем сделали немало хорошего для Камелота.  
>Мерлин, припомнив какую-то часть откровений Артура, решил, что утро вечера мудренее. Он ловко перевёл разговор о возвращении завоёванных территорий на свои с Артуром отношения и закрепил вчерашнее примирение бурным сексом на столе, на карте границы с Мерсией. Джек, который рискнул подслушивать под дверью, мог только догадываться, почему слуга с таким придыханием говорит о подъёме Камелота, твёрдой власти и глубоком доверии.<br>Может быть, это сильно смахивало на ритуал Древней Религии, но с тех пор вражеские армии забредали в леса, болота, непроходимые ущелья. Байярд до смерти Утера так и владел тремя спорными деревнями. А когда Артур стал королём, началась совсем другая история.


End file.
